surprise visitors
by amobutterfly25
Summary: esme and bella are having some mother daughter time.... when something changes..... what is going to happened? will anyone make it out alive? wheres everyone else at? will it change anything else in Forks? author of stuck in the closet......
1. Chapter 1

Surprise visitors

nope ... don't own characters just like to mess with them apparently like evryone else here... woo who i am not alone:-)

Au: well I started another story , I will finish sitc just not right now because the chapter I wanted to add was on my computer and right now I have a loaner and a magicial jump drive. So no ch. For it yet but it will come some enough this is a story of boredom in nursing class. Don't worry there is more of course but I want to see if you guys like this snapshot first. So please enjoy and review at the end …. Thank u.

Surprise visitors

Ch. 1

" I will be back as soon as I can Bella. Jasper wants to show me his new hunting spot. And I don't want to scare you." Edward was currently cuddling with me in my bed. My head on his cold chest , with his arms around my shoulders under a blanket.

" Edward it doesn't bother me. Just hurry home , I don't want to be without you for very long." Actually any length of time without him is sad, depressed, lonely… fine all of the above, but he has to do what he has to do. I don't want him to have to suffer. I can't deny him anything, he is just to handsome to say no to.

" Don't worry Bella I will be back as soon as I can. I am not strong enough to stay away from your beautiful self for to long. I love you." He tilted his head so that his icy lips touched the top of my head for a brief second then pulled away. Then he put his head back down.

" What am I going to do tomorrow then if I can't spend it with you?" please please no alice! Don't say alice….. don't say alice.

"Actually Esme wants to have you over. Spend the day with her if that is alright with you? She wants to have some " mother daughter time"." He sounded hopeful. I could never say no to Esme. She was the mother I never had, the adult I never had to be responsible with.

"That sounds just f…." as I started to say fine, a yawn escaped me. I hadn't paid attention to the time. I hadn't paid attention to how tired I actually was. I guess time flies when your having fun, well cuddling with the one person you want to spend the rest of your life, or eternity in this case with.

Edward laughed a little and pulled up the covers so they were snuggly around me.

" Sleep love, your tired. You'll be no good for all the things Esme has plans for tomorrow if your tired." I never really spent time with esme, but as long as she doesn't want to thousands of dollars on me for clothing , shoes or makeup that I will never wear then it sounds just fine with me. I hate it when they do that to me , but I can't help but love them.

" ok , Night." I couldn't hear if he replied with his own goodnight or not because he had started humming to me and as soon as the 3rd note hit I was placed into a wonderful meadow dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise visitors ch. 2

Nope just own the black and white copies too.

Sv2

As soon as I became aware I noticed a gentle humming coming from what seemed like my window area. I took a deep breath and stretched waking myself up fully while opening my eyes.

I was staring at my Edward. He was softly humming esmes favorite song while looking out the window. It seemed to be a cloudy day.

He was wearing actual jeans and navy blue t-shirt.

When he was at what seemed like the last note he looked at me and smiled. I could tell this was going to be a good day, especially the way his face had a certain glow about it. He was defiantly trying to dazzle me that is for sure. And needless to say it was working.

"Good morning beautiful." He turned at me while he talked. I moved the blankets so they were on my stomach because I was trying to sit up. Edward started too moved towards me, at a slow human pace. I managed to before Edward was in front of me.

I smiled back at him, "morning." He kneed down and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes trying to stay in the moment as long as I could. Then to quick it ended again.

He sat down gently on the bed, on the extra room on top of the mattresses and never moved his eyes off of me.

"When are you leaving?" Edwards face turned solemn. "You want to get rid of me that easily? Well guess what it's not going to work this time." He turned his frown upside down. I knew he was joking now so I didn't say anything.

"Actually jasper and Alice are doing word searches down stairs. They are waiting on me. Alice already picked out your clothes there on your rocking chair. I will come back in a few minutes so you can get dresses. "He took my hand and kisses it before placing it back to its original spot and left the room.

I moved the covers so that I could easily get out of the bed.

I swung my legs out of the covers and onto the floor. I think this is possibly the first time Alice wasn't here to make sure I was actually color coordinated. It was a miracle.

I walked over to the rocking chair and there folded in the seat was my new clothes. It looked like dark blue t-shirt, a cream vest with navy vertical lines on it and 3 buttons, tan corduroy pants and a pair of brown clogs. Flats… she really is understanding the concept of heels + Bella = fall down go boom. That is good, and they say you can't teach an old dog new trick… ha.

I shimmied out of my pajamas and into the clothing. All I needed was my socks and they were down stairs.

I carried my shoes in one hand and walked towards my bedroom door. It was opened before I got there, Edward.

"I told you I was going to come back. Now let's get some breakfast for the human and some socks for your cold feet." He picked me up and carried me bridal style down the stairs.

He put me down on the sofa. Where Alice and jasper were doing word searches. I sat next to Alice. She had such a look of concentration on her face it was hilarious, and it wasn't a look from a vision either.

She turned to me and gasped. She dropped her word search book and smiled. "I knew it would look this good. Wait… its better than what I thought. In my vision you fell down the stairs and lost a button on your vest not to mention a sprained ankle so this is just SO much better."

Her energy, and Edwards kindness is so reassuring right now. It's going to be a great day. Edward placed my clogs on the floor next to me and turned towards me.

"What would you like for breakfast, love?"

"She will take a cheese and bacon omelet. With a cup of milk." Alice stated.

Edward turned towards his sister with a look of irritation on his face. "Thank you BELLA."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Alice shrugged her shoulders. It's a gift she uses to her potential almost every day… its annoying. Maybe the first thing I will do when I become immortal is break her visa.

Edward rolled his eyes at her and then turned to face me. "Is that what you would like?"

"Sure what ever Alice said sounds good."

Jasper looked up from his book. "You might not want to say that too often. "

Alice turned towards him "I love you too very very much." She said smugly.

"I was just kidding. How could I not love my other half? I love you too."

Edward stopped "ok, ok, break it up. You're going to make Bella nauseated before her breakfast."

"Ok fine we will for now anyway, party pooper". Alice stated then picked up her book and pen and started again with the word search. She sounded more like a 5 year old rather than her real age. Everyone laughed little.

Edward and jasper locked eyes for a brief movement before jasper put his book down and followed Edward into the kitchen area.

There I sat next to Alice, her normal smiley self was concentrated once again on the book. She was almost human pace with the way she found the words.

It was amazing how a vampire as good and as talented as Alice to plunger at a word search.

I called over my shoulder. "Jasper can I do a word search in your book?" I had no idea how long they were going to be.

"Yeah sure knock yourself out. Not literally please." He called from the other room.

I picked up the pen and book and began the search.

About 3 words later, there came a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. I breathed in deep and my mouth began to water.

"I think she is going to like it Edward, I can feel it already."

I put the book down and and was about to get up when Alice stopped me. I was too engrossed in my word search to notice where or what she was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice had her hands on her hips.

"I was just getting up to see what they were doing and if I could help."

"Just be patient, they will be here in ten seconds. " She moved.

When she moved jasper and Edward were on their way in the room with a tray with a plate and what looked like steamy eggs, that had been folded, my omelet. And a glass of milk.

In jaspers hands there was a pair of blue knit socks and a thing of hand sanitizer. How odd.

Jasper was in front of me before Edward. He knelt down and looked at my brown eyes while I looked into his beautiful dark amber. "Alice says there is a cold going around, so you'll need to wash your hands more often of course. This of course, (holding up the hand sanitizer) is for your pocket or purse or whatever. (He handed me the bottle. I put a little in my hand then placed it in the seat next to me.) And I really hope you know what socks are for. "He handed me the socks. I quickly put them on.

There was something up with everyone it seemed like. Except maybe Edward, he is always like this. I will have to ask Edward about it later, right now the amazing looking food was put before me.

I stared for a quick moment before my stomach gave a very wanting sound. Edward smiled at me and handed me the fork. He sat down at the seat near me. Jasper and Alice stood next to each other then looked at us.

"Well be outside waiting. But take your time. "Alice said with a small smile then took jaspers hand and led him out of the house.

I turned to him. "What is up with those two? They aren't acting normal per say. "I cut a piece of the omelet and placed it into my mouth and started to chew then looked at him again.

"Alice found out that there is going to be a Nicole Miller design out at the end of next month and jasper said he would buy it for her if she found out if he was going to win the bet he made with Emmett. Apparently he is so he is extra exuberant. I have no idea why Alice isn't as bubbly as she is normally like I do find it sort of weird. I am going to watch out for her though. Something isn't right I can feel it, it's like she is hiding something. But oh well all will reveal itself in due time I guess. Eat up love. today is esme's day." He said esme with a smile. You could tell that he loved her as a mom.

I ate my omelet slowly trying to savor the time I had with Edward and still fill my stomach. It was rather hard to follow my omelet though , everyone and a while he would lean over and grab my hand, but I eventually did finish it.

Edward took my place to the kitchen and washed it in the sink, without a word and washed at vamp speed. Before I could even protest. I stood up and put my clogs on and started to walk towards Edward in the kitchen. When I reached the door frame of the kitchen I looked around the corner and he wasn't in there any more.

I was almost getting worried, when all of a sudden I was pulled from behind into a grasp of arms and cradled unto a cold chest. It thankfully belonged to Edward. I jumped a little in his arms then cuddled more into his chest and inhaled, trying to gain enough of his scent to last me for how ever we were going to be gone. I closed my eyes.

I opened them when I realized that the door had been shut , and we were heading towards the Volvo. Edward kept carrying me until we got to the car. I saw that alice and jasper were in the backseat talking.

Edward stood me up for a brief second, when he opened the passenger's side door. I went into the car, he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. I put on my seatbelt. It seemed that the moment I finished putting on my seat belt the backseat talking stopped. I turned to them, jasper had a grin on his face, alice had a small smile on too but it seemed troubled in a way.

Edward turned the car on and grabbed the hand that was closest to him and smoothed his thumb on it as he drove off.

I was beginning to wonder what was up with Alice, when the sounds of Debussy filled the car and the thought was quickly dismissed.

* * *

well its a little late i know. long story but i made it extra long for the inconvenience then . i am trying to do right by yall. please review then. night night, its like 11:30 here so its bed time for me:-(. but please make my day and review. well my day for tomorrow......pretty please? was it good, bad indifferent?


	3. Chapter 3

I actually had no home work for once it was amazing so here is actual chapter 3. Sorry for the wait but what can I say? I am a senior in high school after all.

Nothing has changed in the copy right category, sadly:-(

Surprise visitors ch. 3

When we pulled into the Cullen's house and we could already see esme on the porch waiting for us. She was just as beautiful as ever.

Alice, jasper, and Edward got out of the car before I could even undo my seatbelt. Edward came around and opened my door for me. I told him thank you.

He took my hand and together we met esme on the porch. I didn't see where Alice and jasper went.

Edward and I paused in front of esme, our hands were still entwined. Esme took a step before us and wrapped her arms around us both. Her head rested in between ours.

"Good morning dears." She squeezed lightly but it didn't affect me. It was just a normal esme hug, the ones I love. She let go quickly and took the pose she held when we walked up the stairs.

"What time do you want me back mom?" Edward asked. "That's really up to Bella. It how ever she wants to with stand myself, is fine with me. I am just happy she wants to spend the day with me. It always pleasant to have someone to cook for." She smiled at me. Something troubled me about her speech "how ever long she wants to withstand me?" I love this family esme included. I will have to tell her that later when it's just me and her.

"I can do that. You have my number if anything goes wrong. I love you both but Alice and jasper want to pick up Emmett and Rosalie for some reason. I will miss you, be safe my love." Esme's face fell. I thought it was odd.

He faced esme for all of the mini speech except the last part where he held our in winded hands and faced me. I faced him; too it was our goodbye moment. He first kissed our hands then he kissed my cheek. He let our hands fall and put then on either side of my face; it made me gaze into his almost black eyes. "Try to have fun sweetheart. Esme is just having a bad morning. Emmett and Esme got into a fight earlier over the cars. So that is why she is sort of grumpy. But I am sure you can brighten her day like you do mine each and everyday. I love you." Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

I closed my eyes, but opened them as soon as I could feel that his coolness was gone against my lips. "I love you too. Have fun and don't miss me to much. I will be fine I have esme."

"That's good. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know."

We turned around to face esme but she wasn't there. "She went inside to give us some privacy babe." Edward whispered into my ear. "Thank you" I smiled at him and began to walk inside the house while Edward began walking in the other direction.

When I opened the doors everything seemed the same, the same back facing wall covered in glass, the curving staircase from the west side of the living room, the cedar and the high ceilings all the same. At least it looked like it to me.

"Bella dear come here." It was esmes voice coming from what seemed to be the dining room. "Coming"

I walked into the dining room. I had been oriented enough with the house to know where all the rooms where. When I walked into the dining room esme was looking at Better Homes and Gardens magazines. I walked up to her.

"Come and sit down. Help me figure something out." She had looked up from the magazine and had a smile on her beautiful face.

I pulled a chair and sat down next to her.

"What do you think about a fountain in the back of the house?" esme looked at me when she was talking.

"Uh… it would be nice." I was never one for properness, but I am with a Cullen.

"That's what I thought. Do you think the pump, three tiers, lion contemporary, or Rebecca at the well fountain?" she pointed at each one. They all looked lovely to me.

"Um… which ever one you choose would look nice."

"Silly Bella that why I wanted your opinion. Today I was thinking about making plans about a garden in the back of the house. If that's ok with you. We can do something else if you want to though. Today is your day."

"That is fine with me. As long as you don't spend thousands of dollars on me I am totally cool with what you have planned."

"Sadly Edward told me not to spend very much money on you. So that shouldn't be a problem. "Esme smiled again at me.

I smiled back at her. This was going to be a good day I was spending time with the closest thing I had to a mother here and my hopeful mother of the future. It was easy to make her smile, just be myself, besides that's all that people should be anyway. We already had enough repeats in the world.

I turned my gaze to the pages before me. All of the fountains was pretty in there own way, each one had there own distinction. The one that caught my eye was Rebecca at the well. It reminded me of esme in a way. Simple yet beautiful it actually reminded me of esme yet it didn't quite compare to her.

"I think this one would look great in the back." I pointed at it and her face began to glow. "I think that is a wonderful choice Bella. It will look great." She smiled again.

"Now I was thinking about pathway stones. What do you think?"

"I think that would look nice." I was almost getting into the project. Esme wasn't as pushy as some other vampires I knew.

"I knew it. Before we go much further I have to call Carlisle. He wanted to make sure I was ok. I think they are both prone to over protectiveness if you ask me."

I laughed a little. Of course it is where Edward got it from, his father. "Excuse me; I am going to go grab the phone."

"Ok, I will be here."

She got up from the table and grabbed the phone and was back before I could flip the page of the magazine.

She was talking vampire speed, I couldn't understand the conversation but I could see how in love they truly were by her facial expressions.

I sat there until esme's facial expressions went to shock all of a sudden. She dropped the phone; I could hear Carlisle yelling into the phone from where I was sitting. Something was definatly wrong.

* * *

like it? its a cliffy, i know u hate it but chalax. more will await... :-) thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Previously on surprise visitors:

_I sat there until esme's facial expressions went to shock all of a sudden. She dropped the phone; I could hear Carlisle yelling into the phone from where I was sitting. Something was definatly wrong._

Now :

I didn't know what to do , if it was alice I would have thought she was just having a vision. I have never seen esme act like this before. It was like she was frozen in time.

"esme?" I said quietly. She didn't budge. " Esme??" I said a little louder. She still didn't move. I went down and grabbed the phone off the floor in attempts to stop Carlisle's yelling. I grabbed the phone and went to the corner to talk.

"Carlisle?" I asked teneatively.

"Bella?"

" I think there is something wrong, she isn't responding. She is just standing there. Ive never seen her like this before Carlisle. I don't know what to do." I started to stammer.

" Ill be home as soon as I can. There is defiantly something. Ill call the others."

" thanks Carlisle , but what do u want me to do in the mean time?"

I couldn't hear his response because I heard "BELLA! RUN!" it was esme. I looked up to see the reason to her sudden outbreak. There was 3 black suvs coming down the driveway, they had illegal tenting on the windows. My breathing hitched only certain people use illegal tenting.

" ccccarrrlisle, hheelp." I couldn't say anything more , because I couldn't breathe. I clicked the phone off. I slid down the wall in attempts to fix my breathing. I put my head between my knees. I closed my eyes and prayed that the things that were coming weren't after me. Edward wasn't here to protect me, if esme gets hurt because if me I don't thing I will ever be able to forgive myself. If any of the cullens get hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was just a stupid human with bad luck anyway.

* * *

Muahahaha that was a mini chapter…… more to come I just want to see how many people are still reading it leave a review and I will add the rest after my interview


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing but black and white copy, billionth copy I am sure.

Heres from earlier:

_If any of the Cullen's get hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was just a stupid human with bad luck anyway._

Now back to the show:

BPOV

I opened my eyes and raised my head, my breathing had regained control. Esme was in walking towards me. She has such a terrified face, ive never seen esme scared about anything. She was always strong, compassionate and always knew what to say to make everything seem alright.

She knelt in front of me and looked directly into my eyes. "Bella, I can't promise you anything right now. But I will do anything to have you in one piece for Charlie, Edward and the rest of us. I'm so sorry Bella, if Alice would have seen them coming. I'm sure she wouldn't have left you here with me alone. I don't know how to fight very well but I will try my best for you my daughter. Just stay behind me. Promise me you will do that."

I hadn't realized I had fresh salty tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I was a human, and I was with a vampire but even I knew our odds weren't good here. Maybe they just want to talk. Wait who exactly was they?

"I promise I will stay behind you but esme, who's here?" my breathing was frightful of the answer, I knew deep down who it was I just didn't want my nightmares to become a reality.

"The Volturi." She had a grim look on her face, I knew she knew the odds, and who exactly they were she is a vampire for goodness sakes.

"Come on Bella we have to get up off the floor we have guests." She held out her hand, and I took it. I got on my feet but my legs were shaky. I was afraid and I hadn't even seen them for a while but a person never forgets the pasty white skin, blood red eyes and the certain poise they held to something just knowing that they would and could kill you in an instant, is enough to be scared of them. Guests? They almost let Edward get killed.

I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. I followed her to the door, where a soft knock rang out. Esme took a calming unneeded breath and turned the knob on the door and opened the door.

APOV: a few minutes before

I knew something was up I was getting quick previews of trouble but nothing to grasp and tell the others about. I had gotten a preview before we had gone to bellas house this morning. It was her and a pale white skin hand. The thing is all of us have pale white skins. Whenever Edward would look at me I would put on a fake mask and think about the Nicole miller sale. I was excited about it but Bella is way more important than a designer right now. Her safety is always number one that was the reason we left her a while back anyway.

I had nothing to warn the others about sure I could say hey guys a pale white skin is coming to come in contact with Bella but don't ask questions I don't know anything else. As far as I knew it could be esme's hand or any of us for that matter.

Edward, jasper and I had set up camp about an 8 hour walk from Washington, in Wisconsin. It was a nice camp ground but I hadn't really enjoyed it I was to worried about the missing puzzle pieces I was missing from my visions. I had only taken down a small elk. It didn't even bring a challenge for me because of its size. I just wasn't in the mood.

The boys had the best of luck they had already taken out about 5 grizzlies, 4 elk, 6 deer and 4 squirrels. The squiels were a couple they had accidently ran over in the vehicle and were to excite to get to the site so they had a couple of appetizers along the way. Rose at the same number as the guys as not to get passed by the others.

As I was setting up our tents for just in case purposes the boys came to meet me and I guess to help me too. I had a metal pole on my hand for his tent. Jasper took it from my hand and kissed me on the cheek before he went in front of me and started to put together the tent so I sat down on a log near the fire we had created.

Was there something wrong with me? Am I loosing my power? I knew there was something wrong I just couldn't put my finger on it. As I was thinking looking into the fire, Emmett came and sat down next to me.

"Something wrong siser?"

"No just thinking"

"Ok now I defiantly know something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's not that easy. I will make me look like a horrible person. I just can't."

"I really don't think making you look like a horrible person would even be possible for you. For one you're not a person, secondly everything is possible you just have to remember to keep your balance."

"Balanced would be the hard part…in this case Emmett."

"How bad can it be Alice?"

I was about to respond to Emmett's comment when I was sucked into a vision. Thank goodness we had Edward on our side because I had a feeling an 8 hour walk just wouldn't cut it.

Here ya guys go……fresh off word…leave me some love please


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise visitors ch.6

Last time on SV

I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. I followed her to the door, where a soft knock rang out. Esme took a calming unneeded breath and turned the knob on the door and opened the door.

Now :

BPOV

When esme opened the door I thought my heart stopped. There was no way of denying it, the volturi were here, probably to kill me. I was going to die here without my loves, without even a goodbye note.

Esme smiled at the visitors that were now on her porch. The volturi was in there black robes with there hood up as if the clouds were to damage there rice paper thin skin. There was 7 of them , it made me wonder who was at the castle. Its not like it really mattered to me anyway I probably would never see any vampire again except the ones that were facing me.

The one on the lead of the "pack" took off their hood off , it was Aro, the rest followed in pursuit. There lay in front of me was aro, marcus, caius , demetri , felix, jane and alec. I stepped closer to esme. I didn't know what to do. should I act natural? I mean I was still human.

" come in , I am sure the travel here was not exactly the most pleasant." She opened the door all the way and waved her hand extending to the living room, welcoming them in. I stood right next to her extended hand, I was frozen.

Aro stepped forward first , " why thank you." He made his way in the home, not without looking me up and down and nod his head at me, the rest of them did too except one. When jane entered she gave me a evil look and paused in front of me, as to see if I was still immune to her. " jane, that is quiet enough." Aro emitted from the entertainment area. She backed off and went with the rest of the group to the room.

Esme closed the door , she closed her eyes and breathed again, seeming to calm herself and turned towards me. " lets go".

She walked towards the living room and me acting like a lost dog followed in pursuit after her.

She smiled again meeting her " guests" in the living room. " please sit down." The all sat down without a complain, the only noise was the squish of the cushions as they sat down on them.

I sat in the chair in the far side of the room , trying to be as far away as possible. The chair didn't seem far enough for my liking though. Italy was far enough though.

" what do we owe this pleasure? I hope Edward and alice were pleasant enough in italy." Esme actually tried to make light conversation with these things.

" oh they were fine aro here said we would come for a visit sometime and here we are. But since we are here we decided that it would be the perfect time to check up on one of our favorite humans. What a coincidence that she is too." Caius stated and stared at me. The deep red pools were shooting straight through me. That statement made the hairs on my arms stand up, they were here for me.

" well what would you like a tour of the house? Carlisle should be home shortly from work and then we can further discuss this." esme smiled sweetly again. If we make it out alive I would have to do something very special for her .

" where are the others? I know there is more than this. Ive heard that you are a rather large coven. Is the rumors not true then?" felix said, as he stated he flexed his muscles. He really did remind me of Emmett.

" there are 7 of us , soon to be 8. Carlisle , Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, alice, jasper and myself. The eighth of course will be bella when she joins us." Esme faced him.

" since there is nothing else to do in this boring town I guess a tour would be ok." Jane's snobby voice rang out , she clearly either wanted to do something else (possibly kill me) or just go back home. I wished for the later personally.

" great , who else will join us?" esme stood up. I stood up too but I quickly got evil eyes from caius. Surely they wouldn't try to hurt me with Carlisle on his way home right? Its not like esme was going to be out of the house, just in the other room. I had to keep telling myself that I was going to be alright. So I had to stay , I didn't want to anger the already peeved vampires. So I slowly sat down and whispered a sorry to esme who just nodded at me.

jane stood , with marcus, alec, and aro. They followed the lovely homeowner up the stairs, leaving me with caius, felix, and demetri. I was very uncomfortable. I stared at the floor , and hoped the tour wouldn't take very long.

" you wasn't that hard to track really I just pretended to have a flat tire and a nice officer named Charlie swan helped us out. I just shook his hand and poof here you are." Demetri said towards me . I didn't look up to him I was to engrossed in the floor. He met my dad?! My dad was in danger now , the whole town of forks was in trouble and it was all my fault.

" Edward said that he would change you and he clearly hasn't yet, and that _colpo mancato _is a problem because you my dear know way to much for your own good." You could almost hear the snicker in Caius's voice. I just sat there there is no way I could face 3 volturi members by myself. I had learned my lesson from james, and I didn't want another hospital visit if I didn't have to.

" what did you turn mute or something? In italy you were all but silent. Cat got your tongue?" said felix.

I shook my head no.

" then why aren't you talking _caro_? We wont hurt you , atleast not now anyway." felix said again.

I looked up from the floor and met their eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, esme wasn't in the room to protect me. But I knew I didn't want them mad , so I had to say something. " what do you plan on doing to me then?"

They all smiled a evil smile at me. " wouldn't you like to know." Caius declared.

" would you like something I think I am going to go to the kitchen and get myself a drink". I tried to change the subject.

" I don't think your going to go anyway , _caro_". Demetri challenged.

" ok." I said quietly.

Esme was back before I could say more. She glared the vampires who stayed behind, clearly she was peeved and sat down. It may be a few minutes to the hospital to the cullens house but at this moment I don't think It could be any long. And where was Edward and the others when I needed him?

Ok its almost 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I figured I would right hope no one minded. Tell me what ya think :D please review and maybe my insomnia will return soon and bless u all with another chapter.

p.s. I did actually use real Italian in this chapter if anyone caught that….


	7. Chapter 7

me no owno el righto 2 twilighto..okay o?

Sv7:

Previously on Alice pov;

"_How bad can it be Alice?" _

_I was about to respond to Emmett's comment when I was sucked into a vision. Thank goodness we had Edward on our side because I had a feeling an 8 hour walk just wouldn't cut it. _

Apov:

My mouth involuntarily opened and a single no was pronounced. I was still staring off in space when Edward stood in front of me and began to shake me. "Alice, when? Tell me now, damn it."

I looked up from the tree that was in my vision and saw Edward. His eyes were pleading. I heard a growl from behind him, jasper.

"Now. I'm so sorry Edward; if I would have known then I wouldn't have made us leave. It's my fault. She is going to get hurt because of me. I'm sorry; I'm so so sorry Edward." He let go of me and instantly ran off heading towards forks once again.

The rest moved in closer to me.

"Are you ok dear, if he hurt you so help me." Jasper had a hand on the side of my face, stocking smoothing lines on it.

"I'm fine, really."

"What was that all about?" rose asked.

We were interrupted by a cell phone ringing, Emmett's. It was Carlisle to tell us about our visitors. Emmett picked it up and walked a few steps away to get better signal.

"Hey Carlisle. What's up?"

"There is a problem at the house, is everyone with you?"

"Edward just ran off. What was it all about? Alice was about to say something when you called."

"The volturi are there. They are looking for Bella is my guess. Bella is there with esme right now. I'm going to be there as soon as I can I just got to wait till my replacement comes. Be ready for anything, I have no idea what they plan on doing."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye" he closed the phone and went over to talk to jasper.

I stood up with Rosalie and we headed to put away the camping equipment as soon as we could. We didn't want to leave a suspension. When we were going to pack everything in the car jasper and Emmett came and put it in the back of the jeep. Emmett took off and we were on our way to Washington once again.

Cpov:

When Bella took in control of the telephone call, I instantly knew something was wrong, not to mention Bella was barely breathing and a scream was heard. Esme was only scared of one thing and that was the volturi. She was not scared but more intimidated by them, they had tried to change me so I wouldn't have been the man she fell in love with, they almost killer her son and daughters in Italy.

It was a catch 20, she was eternally grateful that I was friends with aro, but not at the type of power they have or what resources they held at the end of there finger tips. She always said how she never wanted to be in alone with them. Now not only was she alone with them but she also had to look out the welfare of Bella all the same.

I NEVER in my wildest dreams thought this was going to happen, I thought it was going to be a normal day as soon as I left the house. I didn't want my wife to have to fight them. It hurt my core just to think of what damage they could do to her, not including Bella. We had already seen the devastation of one vampire on poor Bella I would hate to see what all the volturi have planned for her.

I had to leave the hospital as soon as I could. There was no staying here and see how it all comes out when I get home. The whole innocent town of forks is in danger. One innocent life is too much on my watch.

I looked at the clock on the wall I had 4 hours left on my shift, I couldn't wait that long though I had to leave now. was supposed to take my spot after my shift. I hadn't used up all my vacation days but I only had a few left, the weather for next week didn't look very promising on my skin so I had to save them till next week.

I ran (human pace of course) to the receptionist and asked her if I could leave early. I told her my wife's car broke down and she was stuck on the side of 101. She excused me if I could get a hold of the dr. on call, .

I called him in-between a stitched patient in my office and left a message. We weren't allowed to use our phones in the hallways. I was beginning to get antsy; they could be doing ANYTHING to my family by now.

He finally called back just as I was about to call him back. I told him about my wife and he said he would be there as soon as he changed clothes.

I took the time I had to call the kids, and tell them the news. If I called Edward, the phone probably wouldn't have made it home in one piece. So I decided to call Emmett.

"Hey Carlisle. What's up?" his voice rang into the receiver after 2 rings.

"There is a problem at the house, is everyone with you?" I knew they had gone hunting, giving esme some time with Bella by herself.

"Edward just ran off. What was it all about? Alice was about to say something when you called." Edward must have already " seen it".

"The volturi are there. They are looking for Bella is my guess. Bella is there with esme right now. I'm going to be there as soon as I can I just got to wait till my replacement comes. Be ready for anything, I have no idea what they plan on doing." I really didn't know what they had planned and that fact made me the most problematic at work.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye" they hopefully wouldn't beat me there. I wouldn't want them to start fighting when it might just be a simple remind that is needed on remaining inconspicuous about bellas cover. It could all be a misunderstanding, and that was what I was hoping for but I couldn't know for sure until he got here. The wait was unbearable. Just when I thought I would lose hope he came through the door just as a patient came, it was perfect timing I just hoped that my timing coming home was just as perfect.

* * *

It was actually really hard to write an Alice point of view with her not being her happy go lucky self. I hope I did a good enough job on Carlisle. Leave me ya thoughts please:) i will write more ... stupid insomnia... who has it too... i cant be the only one can i?


	8. Chapter 8

OOooOOoOo I have some wonderful news!! The same day that NEW MOON comes out my brother comes home from Iraq for leave!!! Yaya! Which is in 41 days!

Nothing changed in the copyrights department.

Surprise visitors ch 8

APOV

I hadn't realized it would be this hard. I always knew that people's visions were always a little fuzzy but I had always saw our kind clearer. It was like looking through a car with slightly foggy windows and then looking through the glass once it's clear. Visions that involved bella were coming clearer with everyday we were together. It frustrated me so that I could not protect my best friend , sister and favorite human in the whole world with my gift, or rather curse now.

The vision was so clear, freakishly clear.

_Demetri and Felix quickly snatched bella's arms to hold her into place. Bella struggled against the alabaster skin ,she was literally shaking from fear her screams as Caius approached broke my heart. caius had his eyes in slits and were grinning from ear to ear taking slow human steps in approaching her. he laughed gingerly and said " This is going to be fun don't you agree mi caro?"._

There was nothing I could do about it , and it made me feel like I was worthless. Bella had wanted to fight with them she had agreed to struggle. She was not going down without a fight, which was honorable but not when dealing with vampires. Cauis was a brutal man in general his power hungry motives were nothing to admire. He was simply despickable just like the rest of the volturi , except maybe marcus. Marcus was actually a decent man all he wanted was to die in peace and be with the one he loved, but the rest of the Voltui somply wouldn't have that.

I considered all these thoughts as I looked out the window of the jeep. The trees seemed to fade into one big blur with the speed we were going at. It was solemn I couldn't do anything from where I was at to help her. I wanted to cry I wanted to hurt something but I couldn't. the fact that I couldn't do anything make it the worst.

The car was silent with anticipation.

The silence broke when my Jazz asked a simple question. " what happen to Bella Alice?". The passengers in the car seemed to be even quieter if possible.

I turned towards my Jazz and he grabbed my hand closest to him as I replied." I …its horrible. I cant do anything to stop it. Caius is going to kill her and Demetri and Felix is going to make sure he does. Its horrible , the vision keeps relaying over and over again in my head." I sounded pathetic.

When I was having visions with what james was doing to bella, it hurt me. these visions with the volturi had to get the cake. James we could deal with all else fails she would become a vampire. I had yet to see the outcome in this situation but knowing the volturi, bella wouldn't be able to go with me again anywhere I had planned to go like shopping, picking out a car, fashion week in paris, manicures and pedicures or even making Charlie's surprise birthday party. I was going to loose her forever. It wasn't just me that was going to loose her it was everyone she had to privilege to meet and interact with.

I heard emmett tighten his grip on the steering wheel to where the mount seemed to whine when it turned.

" who is all at the house right now?" rose asked.

" aro, caius, marcus, jane, alec, demetri and felix." I responded.

" who wants who?" emmett was always up for a fight, but this one was more important than the rest it was the matter of death no death, esme or bella or even both. And that was far to high of stakes for anyone we cared about.

" I want Alec. He cuts people and vampires off of feelings. Its not right. I help them control feelings its like my power is useless. He's mine." Jasper said with almost rage in his voice. It made me think twice about the shirt I was going to buy him.

" isn't jane the freaky one that put pain into people?" emmett inquired.

" that's the one."

"she should be fun to destroy." Emmett grinned

I thought for a moment this was only part of their guard , they have many more in Italy. It could be a all out war before it would even begin. Everyone of us could die.

" Just Stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to say it. The passengers went quite and stopped their talking of the enemy.

" if we fight with them they might kill us. imagine all that it would do to esme, or Carlisle. We will fight them only if we have to we are a family not barbarians. And that is something the volturi can not understand." I tried to reason with them.

The car went quite once again. It wasn't too long til we saw the welcome to Washington sign I hoped we weren't to late already.

* * *

yeah i know forever i had it done awhile ago and i was trying to find my english portfolio stuff and wam i found this instead:) review if you will ....


	9. Chapter 9

Own nothing but black and white copy, one of billions I am sure.

SV 9

Previously CPOV:

_The wait was unbearable. Just when I thought I would lose hope he came through the door just as a patient came, it was perfect timing I just hoped that my timing coming home was just as perfect._

Now CPOV:

I was never so glad my car was registered at over 200mph before today. I thought as I went to my car. I opened the door and basically jumped in, put the keys in the ignition and was off. The ignition was roaring with the pressure I had put on the accelerator. If I was not careful I was going to blow the motor, but I couldn't stop thinking about my wife and daughter being with those disgusting creatures.

When I was in Italy staying with the Volturi , they never stopped until they got what they wanted. This was there down fall. All vampires have that feeling the need to stake claim on something. For me it was my family, no one bothered my family. I hate the thought of hurting another creature but by coming to our home they have crossed lines. This only fueled the thought to go faster.

I was about a minute away when I say Edward run out in front of me. I knew he was fast but I didn't quite know how fast until now. No one touches my mate, or my family for that matter without answering questions, especially old friends. At this point I wasn't even quite sure if I would even call them civil anymore.

I entered the driveway and saw 3 black suvs. So they had brought more than just a a few this time. I pressed the garage button and parked my car. Edward was waiting for me in front of the parked car.

I got out , and walked towards him.

"Edward we've got to think clearly about this." I said in a soft whisper, as so that no one would hear me except him. I had to be strong for him, if he wasn't going to be for himself.

" Carlisle, I don't know if I can. If they hurt her, or esme so help me. I don't know what I'll do. If aro is behind this, he is mine. I know he is your friend but this is uncalled for." Edward was vibrating from his anger eyes set to black. His eyes were not set black from hunger but rage. I knew he was being careful no to loose it so early.

" Edward just breathe you know bella's scent better than anyone. Is it still fresh? I don't smell any blood yet but bella's blood isn't as potent to me." Edward closed his eyes, stilled his body and took a breath, let it out then opened his eyes. He turned closer to me and spoke.

" she's still alive Carlisle, so is esme. They are trying to decide what to do with them to get back at me for not changing bella sooner."

" it will be ok, once we talk to aro and tell him the situation it should be fine." I could only hope at this point. And Edward didn't look too trusting at that fact. The Volturi play dirty everyone knows that.

I spoke again. " Edward, they have to know that we are out here talking how about we just go and talk to them. We could even make sure for ourselves that the ladies are indeed alright."

" alright Carlisle but if they start a fight I don't know if ill be able to stop."

" And if that happens I'll be right beside you." I turned away from him and towards the garage house door. Opened the door and let him through first.

Baby chapter just to make sure I still got it , what do ya think?


	10. Chapter 10

SV10

Previously BPOV:

_Esme was back before I could say more. She glared the vampires who stayed behind, clearly she was peeved and sat down. It may be a few minutes to the hospital to the Cullen's house but at this moment I don't think It could be any longer. And where was Edward and the others when I needed him?_

Now BPOV

I don't think I was ever as scared as I was this very moment. The only difference between this visit and Italy , was I had Edward there. Its not that I don't trust the Cullen's , they have saved my life more than once before anyway. it's the fact that no one saw this coming . I never would've figured that this would happen today of all days. They were here for me. I just wondered how many people were going to get hurt in the mean time.

I sat down next to Esme on the couch. They had already involved my father and who knows how many other town people into this equation. When was this going to end?

I thought about the words that Caius said earlier, " know too much for your own good." I have always had that problem, whether that be with Jake or the even the vampires.

They did say they were going to hurt me. I just cringed at the thought of 3 of them doing something to me. It was bad enough having one vampire torture me.

Esme I guessed felt my stress and grabbed the hand closest to her. I looked up and she was talking to them. I hadn't even realized that a conversation was going on, I was too trapped in my own little world.

I looked at aro , sitting there looking all poised , mouth moving . But I couldn't understand the conversation. I looked over at Esme again and she was doing the same thing. I did not like it. If they were talking about me killing me , at least let me hear the conversation so I know which one to stand next to so they could just do it and get it over with.

I looked at Caius again. His eyes all slits , having a wicked grin on his face. I could only imagine what he was thinking about. How good my blood must taste. Aro did say that I made him thirsty in Italy. I wonder what I made him in this area.

Caius all was thought that I would tell someone, but when you love someone enough. You would do anything for them even keep there deepest darkest secrets. I wasn't about to announce to the world that Edward or any of the Cullen's were vampires or even that La Push was full of werewolves. All it would cause was harm in the long run. I wondered silently if Caius ever truly loved something.

I finally decided to be apart of the conversation. Whether it was smart or not was a different question but I was going to try at least.

I looked Aro back in the eyes, and said. " I may be younger than you by who knows how much but if this conversation is about me. I would like to be apart of it ."

Aro looked slightly surprised. " Isabella my dear , I am sorry to have troubled you. It was very rude of me to not involve you in the conversation when after all it is you life that is hanging in the balance."

" thank you ."

Caius looked at me and spoke. " aww isn't cute that the little human wants to be part of the conversation about her death. Its really quite charming. Don't you think so demetri and Jane?" .

" How about I just end you life right now that way we don't even have to have this conversation, for the _human_." I cringed into Esme janes comment was nothing like I had hoped to hear. I was talking to a member of the Volturi which meant I my standards for civil conversation should have been out the door when they came in.

Jane never liked me, seeing how I was the only person that could resist her gift. Edward had that same problem but he changed his hated into love. I guess some vampires really have lost there soul.

Esme took notice of Jane and spoke as to leave no question behind her. " if you are going to make un pleasantries to my family you can leave now." Jane closed her mouth shortly after words.

Demetri didn't say a word , he just kept staring at me . It was sort creeping me out. Where was Edward again? I needed my Edward now more than ever.

* * *

Here ya go just another chapter, 2 in a couples days so far, I think its pretty good. What more to come? just write a comment saying it or anything for that matter. Love yas


	11. Chapter 11

-o-hugs for Gaby47 :)

* nothing changed in the copyright department

Previously on SV:

" _alright Carlisle but if they start a fight I don't know if ill be able to stop." _

" _And if that happens I'll be right beside you." I turned away from him and towards the garage house door. Opened the door and let him through first. _

Now on Surprise Visitor chapter 11:

ED POV

The rage that was inside me I wasn't sure I could contain. If one hair on her head is misplaced I will loose it . This day was suppose to be a day of mother daughter bonding and it is anything but at this moment.

As I walked through the garage house door , the Volturi's thoughts became clearer.

" _I want her head , that way I can put it with the other people I killed and have a complete family I can play with." _- Jane thought. I growled.

The thought of Bella's head being played with without her body basically nauseated me. It was wrong for her head not be attached. Her eyes would never sparkle again in the sunlight or when I would kiss her lovely lips. Her cheeks would never have pink painted on them anymore when she was embarrassed, for there would be no blood anymore.

Aro's thoughts were surprising to me anyway. He had nothing to do with this initially, he was basically here for the ride and to see his old friend. It was good I would not have to kill him , at least not now anyway.

" _I do hope Carlisle is close. Caius is getting antsy . I cant believe he lasted this long without a taste. I don't want to kill her. I saw that it will happen and that was good enough for me I know Edward would never disregard the Volturi. Isn't that right Edward? I know you listening." _

I did not reply because I was about to enter the living room. The smell of old rotten flesh covered up by dirt and fragrances hit my nose. That was the Volturi alright. Another two fragrances hit my nose freesia and roses. The smell of Bella and Esme.

I was in the door way of the living room when Demetri and Jane stood in the way. They were side by side blocking our entrance into the living room.

I stopped before then. " please move" I told them sternly. From my position I could not see Bella or Esme. I needed to see them yes I could hear Bella's heart beating fast in her chest but I could not see the warm brown of her eyes.

Carlisle came from behind me , " if you would please move I am sure this all one big misunderstanding." they stayed locked in there positions with nothing but evil stupid grins on their faces.

Caius stood up " why should they let you pass? Huh? Misunderstanding I think not." Cocky ass, it wasn't even his house. It was Carlisle's they are merely guests if you can even call them that now. They invaded our lives and ruined our day. Not to mention kidnapped my mother and love. They have no right to say that. If I was Emmett I would have just pushed them and have them fly out the window without another hesitation.

Carlisle spoke again, " Caius, I do believe this is my house and you are merely guests. We can not talk about this misunderstanding in the door way like some animals. We are all adults in some way shape or form. Please let us talk about this in the living room, where we can make sure that my wife and daughter have been taken care of first."

" let them enter," Caius said. He still had not sat down.

The first thing I did was run to Bella. I kneed in front of her and took her face in my hands looked her over for injury and asked " are you ok?" after her simple nod I kissed her. It was as if my sky was no longer gray. The world disappeared behind us as we kissed. I stopped kissing her when we heard a throat clear. I looked up , it was Marcus. He was feeling a little took much from our relationship apparently. He still had not gotten over the loss of his wife.

I smiled at him whist Bella blushed. I sat down in front of her and put her hands on my shoulders, so I could hold them with my arms bend in front of me while my hands stroked her knuckles. It was amazing how I can go from almost murder to complete contentment with her in my arms. I looked over and saw Carlisle and Esme doing the same thing. Love and adoration was all we needed to be sane again.

But we still had the issue of why the Volturi were her to begin with.

Marcus looked at Carlisle from his position on the couch. " you have a lovely home." Marcus had a small smile on his face. " thank you we work hard here to be as inconspicuous as possible. But a nice house is always a must."

Everyone's thoughts went haywire.

" _we did not come here to make friends. Were here for Bella. And I am not leaving until she is in my arms. " _- Caius pondered.

" _I was going to have a fight with the other family members while the others torment Bella. This is getting me no where. What IS Marcus thinking?" - _Felix, the muscle man of the Volturi wondered.

I roared with anger. They were planning on hurting MY BELLA? I was not going to take this sitting down. My Bella was in danger here, I have to get her to the wolves. She will be safe there . They could protect her for that at least.

Carlisle turned his head towards me, " _what is it son_?"

" _they are planning on fighting us and hurting Bella." _I replied to him without even looking at him but at Felix's red eyes. All the Volturi had red eyes they were not here because of food they just wanted Bella , Caius did anyway. And I was not about to let that happen.

Carlisle looked at Aro and began to talk.

"My son and daughter have complied with your rules since the day they got back. What is it that we can help you with ?". Carlisle is always so calm in the mists of a storm, for that is a gift I will never get.

" I have no quarrels with your son and Bella or your wife for that matter, I just simply wanted to visit an old friend." Carlisle asked me if he was lying and I shook my head no.

" Is that the only reason you are here? Do you wish to harm Bella or the rest of my family for that matter?"

Aro looked cross , " I wont harm her." _But I cant guarantee anything_ . He thought afterwards.

I growled as I knew very well what that meant. He may not but the others will. Bella leaned into me more as to make us one, I could feel her trembling. Bella did not need the added pressure. I was going to protect her if that was my last thought so be it.

Caius joined the conversation then , " if he wont I might though. She just looks so mouth watering. " He sneered. He walked across slowly across the room with Demetri and Felix at his sides. They looked as though they were not coming to give us a hug either.

* * *

did any one realize the cliff hanger ? for your information i only had ONE reviewer last time , ONE ! guess who that was? GABY47! so this chapter is yours :D If you want a chapter dedicated to you all you have to do is review its really that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

I got a job:D I am so happy. Seeing how I had been unemployed for about 2 years, got my first paycheck since ever and now my car is fixed, and I met this guy who is well his eyes are …just wow, he is great and I hope a relationship is in the mix;) I am loving life SO much right now I have decided to share it with you. So you all get a thing of my no-bake cookies, -o-(hugs) for being .. Well you, and a new chapter:)

You all are wonderful but my 1st reviewer last week was renal rocks, so chica this is for YOU:) don't worry the rest of you will have a chapter too, I see no point in stopping this story now:)

* nothing changed in the copyright department

Previously on SV:

_Caius joined the conversation then , " if he wont I might though. She just looks so mouth watering. " He sneered. He walked across slowly across the room with Demetri and Felix at his sides. They looked as though they were not coming to give us a hug either._

Now SV 12: ED POV

The next few moments are critical it could mean the difference between life , eternal damnation or even death for Bella. The last one being the worst by far. Even I in my selfish ways know that.

Bella and I stood up instantaneously along with Carlisle and Esme. Our arms had dropped when we stood. I held my arms behind me as sort of a shield for Bella. She was not going to get hurt if I could help it. Besides if they want her they would have to go through me.

A low aggressive roar came from deep within my chest.

Esme stated from her stood position her eyes were void of all color , " I have already told you that if you were going to make un pleasantries to my family that you could leave now, ill show you the door." I felt Bella shake from fear of the tone Esme used. Heck even I was frightened of her at that moment.

The Volturi members stopped where they were at in the living room. Looked at Esme, and backed off, turned and went to there spots they were before. Something clearly was off with them to give up so easily. So I decided to have a look at their thoughts.

Caius's thoughts were the fear that probably sparked a few thousands of people to die. "_The liability will be no more. could've made it painless on my part of course. They of course didn't want it that way. I have no fear there is always another way to get what I want without the direct approach_."

Felix and Demetri seemed to be on the same wave length as they were both thinking about how easy it would be to push me out of the way and just grab one of Bella's arms and hold while Caius eats. They weren't very creative with there thoughts. Either one was not going to happen though in this house.

A few things happened at once. Esme began to walk over to the door to hopefully shoo out the Volturi , I began to loose all feeling in my body and Carlisle fell to the floor in complete and utter misery.

I wasn't sure where I was , I knew I was still in my house . I could never forget the now fuzzy white walls. I couldn't hear anything. It was as if I was in a trap inside my own body and I couldn't do anything about it. I barely felt a hand soothing through my hair, but soon enough that hand had either been taken away or I had lost that sense as well. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. All I could think about was if Bella was alright and how soon my brothers and sisters would show up.

Previously APOV:

_" if we fight with them they might kill us. imagine all that it would do to Esme, or Carlisle. We will fight them only if we have to we are a family not barbarians. And that is something the Volturi can not understand." I tried to reason with them._

_The car went quite once again. It wasn't too long till we saw the welcome to Washington sign I hoped we weren't to late already._

We were quickly approaching Forks. And somehow the demeanor of the town had changed. or it could have been the fact that the volturi's smell was everywhere I looked and smelled.

I look around the car and apparently everyone thought it was odd too. No one seemed to be out of place or acting differently. It's the fact that the Volturi are here and everyone is alive is the odd part.

Jasper held my hand tighter than he had before and turned towards me . " We'll get through this together. No matter what." we would always stay together. The fact that I am here facing the Volturi with him helped calm the whole car.

Emmett said from the drivers seat, " You got that right jasper. No matter what we will remember who we are before anything else. A family." We had always been a family through my eyes but to hear it being said through the mouths of others seemed right like my visions were always right.

Jasper decided to talk again, " Now we do actually have to have a plan we just cant wing it in there. We are if we fight going to be against master minds."

"I say we hit it where it hurts." rose clearly stated the obvious.

I ignored the battle talk for the most part. I was still trying to figure out ways to save everyone without fighting when I was pulled into my own world.

_Jasper and Jane fighting a mental fight together in the living room standing roughly 5 ft apart. Emmett and Felix in a wrestling match in the backyard. Myself looking in the closet for a big bag almost a dress bag. I saw other images but they were blurs and couldn't tell who they were but snarls were clearly heard even in the closet. _I would have thought that battles happening all around me wouldn't put me in the closet mood but it did.

Everyone except Emmett looked at me . " mind telling us what that vision was about?"

I turned towards rose and said, " you better get ready we have a fight on our hands."

* * *

you know what to do my lovelys:) enjoys ur cookies and hugs. thanks again renal rocks.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is for everyone that is still reading it . I know I am a loser for not posting for so long I have no excuse you haven't heard before . but I do thank you though , it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that someone else sees the vision I have for this story and is reading it. It makes it worth it ya know . I sadly don't remember who to donate this chapter to so who ever reviews first they call next chapter any who back to the story.

Nothing changed in the copy right department ... still makes me sad

* * *

SV 13

Previously

APOV

_Everyone except Emmett looked at me. "Mind telling us what that vision was about?"_

_I turned towards rose and said, " you better get ready we have a fight on our hands."_

Now APOV:

The grip that Emmett had on steering wheel was to the point of breakage. One more muscle flex and I was sure it would pop off. My husband ever so slightly griped my hand. He knew I was worried he could sense my nerves running. I got an almost tingling feeling running through the car, and jasper was sensing I was sure off of our nerves going hay wire.

The vision was odd. I was still trying to figure out why I was in the closet or where the other Cullen's were. Where was Esme or Bella? Did Edward and Carlisle not make it in time? I was so confused with the amount of uncertainty in my vision the only person I could look to was my husband. The moment I turned my head I met his eyes. It was just going to be something that we would get through together.

"Any new visions since?" Rosalie called from the passenger seat the worry tone in her voice was barely there. The car was starting to mellow out thanks to jasper.

"None yet. I'll tell you when they happen." I said out loud just in case anyone wanted to know.

Jasper turned his head towards the front of the car where the trees were flying past us. "How should we deal bro? Any ideas?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat.

"It's the Volturi were talking about. There is not much we can do about the situation. If we kill them who knows what kind of repercussions that will have on Italy. If we let them kill us it would be too obvious in the community. I didn't like the way they eyed you guys when you went there. From what Alice tells me. It's like they were a piece of meat. "Jasper stopped long enough to take an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"I think we should wait they make the first move. Carlisle might be talking this whole mess out as we are driving there. But if it does come to a fight we are on home turf and as far as I know the Volturi rarely get out of that dingy old castle of their. They might not know about the wolves either. They don't honor pacts with them but all the wolves know is there they are an intruder and they don't smell like us." Determination and seriousness was in jaspers face. Strategy was all he was about , but not all he knew.

"Sounds like a plan to me. " Emmett stated.

We had just turned off the road and were heading down our driveway when a vision stuck me.

* * *

Muahah I know I know its short but hey I'm back review and let me know what ya think. It might be a little rusty or just plain horrible but let me know, k? Love yas- amo


End file.
